The objective of the proposed research is to study the preparation of a selected group of linear and cyclic fluorinated ethers. The compounds will be screened primarily for their suitability as nonflammable volatile anesthetics. The general procedure will be to study the reactions of different fluorinating agents, particularly sulfur tetrafluorideand molybdenum hexafluoride, necessary to obtain C- fluorination.